


To Hell and Back

by Stingray



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: 3x19, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingray/pseuds/Stingray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess if you're gonna get injured, you might as well do it at a hospital.</p><p>Based loosely on 3x19.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hell and Back

The last thing anyone expected was a grenade to make an appearance in the ER, this was just supposed to be a quick stop to drop off the inhalation victims.  
And Kelly, who thought the best solution for the situation was basically tackling the walking bomb, had ended up a little worse for wear which consequently scared the shit out of Matt.

Matt could vividly recall watching Kelly run toward the teenager that was holding the explosive. He also remembered the feeling of udder helplessness that came over him as he realized what was going to happen.

And then the next thing he knew, he was laying flat on his back on the floor of the ER, opening his eyes to the dark, smoke filled room. His ears rung from the blast and he felt slightly hazy, but he pushed himself up. He looked around at the carnage from the explosion. The overhead lights had gone out and some of the fixtures were sparking, while others simply remained dead. The walls were all splattered with bright red blood, and scattered on the floor were pieces of broken furniture and a few body parts. Horrific didn't even begin to describe it. 

Matt thought it was a stressful situation to begin with, but seeing Kelly lying on the ground bleeding and unresponsive, turned it into a different kind of hell.

-x-x-

By the time the whole explosion situation had been mostly cleaned up, shift was over, so Matt had reluctantly left the hospital and ridden back to 51 with the rest of squad. He had picked up his things and taken a quick shower so that he didn't look like a war zone. He said a rushed goodbye to the other firefighters, before jumping in his truck and beelining it straight back to Chicago Med.  
Matt was pretty sure the last thing Kelly would want after this would be to wake up alone, so Matt may have drove a little faster than he was technically allowed to.

To Matt's dismay, when he got into the hospital, he learned that visiting hours had just ended. Luckily though, a passing by nurse that had also been in the explosion had recognized him and smuggled him to Kelly's room.  
After a smile and quick goodbye, the nurse walked away, off to check on more patients.

Matt took a deep breath, then entered the room, expecting to see a very unconscious Kelly. Surprisingly though, Kelly was already awake and when he saw Matt his eyes lit up, and a small smile crept onto his face. 

"Nurse said visiting hours were over, I didn't think I'd get to see you." Kelly murmured.

"Pfffftt. Like I'd let that stop me." Matt remarked, making his way over to Kelly's bed.

Kelly smiled, "Glad you came."

"Me too." Matt agreed, planting his lips on Kelly's and kissing him gently.

"How long are you staying?" Kelly asked hesitantly after they separated.

Matt shrugged, "Until somebody kicks me out."

Kelly nodded, relief washing over him at the realization he wouldn't have to be alone tonight.

"Hey, you should probably get some sleep." Matt suggested lightly.

"I can't."

"How come?"

"I don't know, I just haven't been able to sleep at all today. . . Except for that part where I was unconscious, but I don't think that counts as sleeping. . . Or does it?"

Kelly let out a deep breath as he ran his hands across his face. Matt noticed how tired and exhausted he looked.

"Let's just go home, I wanna go home." Kelly muttered, sitting himself up.

"No, you gotta stay here, at least until the doctor says you can leave." Matt urged, gently pushing Kelly back down.

Matt sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through Kelly's hair, "Relax."

"Fine." Kelly sighed, then looked up. ". . .Will you come in bed with me?"

Matt smiled and kicked off his shoes before pulling back the sheets and joining Kelly. It was a small bed, but they managed to make it work.  
Kelly ended up laying face down, half on the bed and half on top of Matt, resting his head on Matt's upper chest, just below his chin.  
Matt slowly trailed his fingers back and forth across Kelly's back, lulling him to sleep.

Matt could be stubborn as hell sometimes, he'd admit to that, but somehow he could never say no to Kelly. 

As he felt Kelly's steady breathing against his chest, Matt smiled softly. It had been a sort of a roller coaster ride with Kelly today. Not knowing if he was going to pull through or not, it was difficult.

But he was safe in Matt's arms now and that's all that mattered.


End file.
